


marble [joshler]

by iiridescent



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: 21 pilots - Freeform, Fluff, LGBT, Love, M/M, joshler - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, my tiny children!!!!!!, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiridescent/pseuds/iiridescent
Summary: (very) short fic.the boy carved from marble who's veins were filled with stone.





	

Tyler glanced at the boy next to him.

It was more than a glance; as soon as their eyes met, he fell into them. In the cheesy romantic way. He was tumbling forward through space, time stretching and bending, and then he smiled and he felt himself grow dizzy.

"Stop that," he said quietly. They were sitting in the silence, again, their breathing the only proof of life in the cozy living room.

"Stop what?" Josh said, his smile widening. Tyler felt his heartbeat grow stronger. 

"That thing where you try to make me fall in love with you again."

Josh's smile faded and Tyler felt cold all over. "I wasn't--"

"I know. But youre getting the wrong idea still. I'm not mad." 

Josh looked at Tyler quizzically, the soft evening light casting shadows across his face. He was a masterpiece of the soul, smoothed into perfection. To Tyler, he always looked like something carved out of marble. Those statues were always the most elegant, their curves and soft edges endearing.

"What do you mean, Tyler?" Josh said, and the softness of his voice made Tyler ache. Then he was looking at him all over, Tyler's eyes running over his perfect lips and deep dark eyes and soft curves of his face. He was so kissable it was angering.

"I mean," Tyler said, his voice so full of force and passion that he scared himself, "I want to be with you. I know we messed up-- I messed up-- but I still want you. I mean--love--"

Josh was smiling. Tyler could barely recognize the look, but it was intimidating. And it really fucking turned him on.

Josh was leaning forward, and before Tyler could process anything he felt his body being pressed to Josh's. An ethereal, euphoric sensation spread throughout him as Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's. They were soft and warm and the pressure itself made him moan into the other boy's mouth. Josh was soft all over-- his kisses, his eyes, his love. But this was more intense.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and soon they were sharing body heat, one warm body pressed into the other. Josh was kissing him more intensely, his touch gentle yet passionate. 

Tyler wanted every single inch of him. His mouth, his hands, his body made of marble and torn from myths. He was falling into his touch. He was captivated completely. 

Josh pulled away for just a moment, and Tyler saw every memory in his warm mocha eyes.

He saw the day they went to museum and Tyler finally understood why some compared freckles to stars. Josh blushed when Tyler compared him to Starry Night. He was soft and bold and colorful all over, a living contradiction. He remembered Josh's child-like laughter whenever Tyler made a bad pun.

Tyler remembered when Josh came out to his mom and he was kicked out of the house. He remembered the cold boy asking for refuge of only for a bit. He remembered his own sympathy, burning inside him. 

He remembered the day they fought, the tension tangible. He remembered the sour taste to his own words and the undeniable sting of the opposing words. They were sharp as knives, slicing through his skin as easily and one would rip paper.

He remembered sobbing for hours, asking himself what he'd done. He'd told himself he didn't deserve Josh anyway in the first place. He didn't deserve a boy with freckles like constellations and a voice like honey. 

Now he had Josh back.

He had him back, and he was just as colorful as before. Maybe even more. The saturation dripped from his voice and his eyes and his smile and his passionate kisses. 

"Carry me away," he whispered into Josh's mouth.

 

****

"Carry me away."

Tyler's eyes slowly slid over the sloppily written letters. A deep, dark sensation began to uncoil from within him. It wasn't eating away at him like sadness or slowly driving him crazy like anger. It was scratching at his skin with burning nails, charring the surface but not getting past his defenses.

He needed to keep his defenses steady.

But the nails began to dig deeper, and the aching pain tormenting him began to grow into a sting.

This was his suicide note.

Not his own-- Tyler's life had been going well. 

It has been the one person he loved most. 

The boy of landscapes and marble and a voice like honey. 

The boy who laughed at bad puns and brought him flowers daily.

The boy he didn't deserve; The boy who lay in his arms day after day, his breathing steady and his tears silent.

The boy who's poison thoughts determined his worth and began to infiltrate his brain.

"Carry me away. 

Thank you for all you've done,  
but I know I'll never matter  
as much as a straight boy does.

I still love you."


End file.
